In packaging, a bag-in-box or BIB is a type of container for the storage and transportation of liquids. It consists of a plastic bag seated inside a corrugated fiberboard box. BIB packages are well known for containing and dispensing liquids such as syrup for post-mix soft drink dispensers. The plastic bag has a spout for feeding the syrup to the post-mix beverage dispenser via a hose and a pump.
A typical self-sealing valve disposed in the fitment of a collapsible bag for use in a BIB dispensing system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,539 to Credle issued May 1, 1984. As described in that patent a quick-disconnect line-side coupling is operatively associated with a self-sealing bag-side valve such that when the valves are coupled together the respective valve poppets of the bag-side valve open to permit the flow of syrup through the associated line-side connector to the beverage dispenser pump.
Currently used bag-side valves and line-side couplings are adequate for low viscosity carbonated beverages such as soft drinks but present problems when used with thicker liquids such as juices and especially with liquids containing particulates such as pulpy orange juice. Currently used systems are also designed for acidic beverages, which are less prone to microbial contamination. These systems however may experience contamination issues when used with less acidic liquids.
Other requirements for BIB systems are that they are easy to connect, they minimize contamination, minimize the potential for spill, they are easy to clean with standard regimes, and they ensure flow is adequate under normal operations.